


four in one

by orphan_account



Series: kageyama rare pair collection [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, M/M/M/M, Tokyo Nationals Arc (Haikyuu!!), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: atsumu, kiyoomi and shinsuke would like to welcome tobio into their relationship.//sasuke: bye i have to shower before anyone else doesbrat: can i join usasuke:...sasuke: finekita: dont do anything that i wouldntsasuke: im not gonna fuck atsumu in the showers even if he begs for itkita: eye--brat: HEART BEEN BROKE SO MANY TIMES I DONT KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE </3
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kita Shinsuke, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Kageyama Tobio, Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: kageyama rare pair collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620874
Comments: 32
Kudos: 526





	four in one

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc im tryna get over writer's block hhhhh. sry if it sucks :<

**_Monday_ **

**> >simp nation**

**kita** : so how's the camp going?

 **kita** : are u two eating enough?

 **kita** : make sure to get enough sleep

 **kita** : and rest if ur tired

 **brat** : we're fine!!!

 **brat** : ya dont hafta baby us yknow

 **kita** : ah sry

 **kita** : im just worried ig

 **sasuke** : its fine shinsuke

 **sasuke** : i think its cute

 **brat** : OMI-KUN

 **brat** : did u see that setter from miyagi

 **sasuke** : u mean kageyama?

 **brat** : yeah that guy

 **kita** : oh did u two make new friends already

 **brat** : pffft the only ppl omi talks to is komori and me

 **sasuke** : ... i talk to hoshiumi too

 **brat** : nah u tolerate him at best

 **kita** : what abt kageyama?

 **sasuke** : he's nice ig

 **sasuke** : a little clueless

 **brat** : i think he's adorable

 **kita** : rly now?

 **brat** : its ok ure the only one for me kita-san

 **sasuke** : im right here

 **brat** : love u too omi

 **sasuke** : bye i have to shower before anyone else does

 **brat** : can i join u

 **sasuke** :...

 **sasuke** : fine

 **kita** : dont do anything that i wouldnt

 **sasuke** : im not gonna fuck atsumu in the showers even if he begs for it

 **kita** : eye--

 **brat** : HEART BEEN BROKE SO MANY TIMES I DONT KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE </3

_**Tuesday** _

**> >simp** **nation**

 **brat** : istg this kid is gonna give me cardiac arrest

 **sasuke** : im surprised u even know what that is

 **kita** : whats wrong?

 **sasuke** : ntg rly

 **sasuke** : atsumu was being a dick again and he called kageyama a goody two shoes

 **brat** : AND THEN HE POUTED

 **brat** : WHY IS HE SO CUTE??!%$&*#@

 **kita** : atsumu pls dont scare ur new friend away

 **brat** : i would never

 **sasuke** : he's gonna start avoiding u tmr bet

 **brat** : it rly be ur own

 **kita** : u've known him for less than 48 hours

 **sasuke** : wow new record

 **brat** : WHAT RECORD

 **sasuke** : u managed to get someone to hate u in less than two days

 **brat** : HE DOESNT HATE ME

 **sasuke** : yeah and im the queen of england

 **sasuke** : WAIT ATSUMU DONTFDJHKDFSJH

 **kita** : kiyoomi?

 **sasuke** : HE'S GOING TO APPROACH KAGEYAMA

 **kita** : WHAT

 **kita:** ISTG THAT STUPID MF

 **sasuke** : PAUSE.

 **sasuke** : what the fuck

 **kita** : WHAT HAPPENED

 **sasuke** : idk

 **sasuke** : but it looks like he said sth to kageyama bc the kid is now blushing furiously

 **kita** : whew i thought atsumu was gonna get decked

 **brat** : HAVE AT LEAST SOME FAITH IN ME

 **sasuke** : no ❤️

 **kita** : no ❤️ (2)

 **brat** : 💔

_**Wednesday** _

**> >simp nation**

**brat** : .

 **brat** : what did i tell ya omi

 **kita** : good evening

 **sasuke** : shut up

 **kita** : did sth happen?

 **sasuke** : no

 **brat** : tobio-kun was following omi-kun around like a puppy just now bc omi was being a bitch and wouldnt tell tobio-kun what toss he preferred

 **kita** : and?

 **brat** : OMI STARTED BLUSHING WHEN HE MADE EYE CONTACT W TOBIO

 **kita** : i wanna meet him

 **brat** : he's the type of person who makes u wanna keep him in ur pocket forever

 **sasuke** : for once i agree w atsumu

 **sasuke** : dont u think he kinda looks like a blueberry?

 **brat** : I CAN SEE IT OHMYGOD

 **brat** : real talk tho...

 **brat** : do u guys think it's possible to add him in this relationship?

 **brat** : i mean if u guys dont wanna im ok w it

 **sasuke** : tbh i dont mind if u wanna pursue him

 **kita** : i want to talk to him first :)

 **brat** : really?

 **sasuke** : ofc

 **brat** : i love u guys

 **kita** : love u too

 **kita** : and u too kiyoomi

 **sasuke** : love both of u too

_**Thursday** _

**> >simp nation**

**> >ratsumu **added **tobi0** into **simp nation**

 **kita** : ?

 **brat** : kita-san meet tobio-kun!!!!!!

 **kita** : hello kageyama

 **tobi0** : uh hi?

 **tobi0** : atsumu-san what is this?

 **brat** : tobio-kun meet my boyfriends

 **sasuke** : hi kageyama

 **tobi0** : sakusa-san u and atsumu-san are dating?

 **sasuke** : unfortunately yes

 **sasuke** : we're also dating shinsuke

 **kita** : thats me

 **tobi0** : but why am i here?

 **brat** : we are going to court u

 **tobi0** : what

 **tobi0** : are u talking abt volleyball courts?

 **kita** : ohmygod

 **kita** : WE HAVE TO KEEP HIM

 **sasuke** : exactly

 **tobi0** : ???

 **brat** : we mean court as in we want u in this relationship

 **tobi0** : oh

 **tobi0** : but why?

 **tobi0** : nb rly likes me tbh

 **tobi0** : wait is this a prank

 **tobi0** : it is isnt it?

 **tobi0** : oh god i must look so stupid rn

 **sasuke** : kageyama

 **tobi0** : yes?

 **sasuke** : we're serious abt this

 **kita** : yeah

 **kita** : i've never met u but i trust kiyoomi and atsumu's judgements

 **tobi0** : wait u guys are srs abt this?

 **brat** : ofc

 **tobi0** : ah sry abt earlier

 **tobi0** : its just that sb played a trick on me like that before

 **brat** : im hunting them down.

 **sasuke** : what're they're names.

 **kita** : do u go to the same school.

 **tobi0** : ah no its ok

 **tobi0** : im sure they just wanted to do it bc they thought it was harmless

 **tobi0** : it still kinda hurt tho :<

 **brat** : STAY WHERE U ARE TOBIO-KUN

 **brat** : IM COMING TO GIVE U A HUG

 **tobi0** : uh ok?

 **kita** : kiyoomi

 **sasuke** : yes?

 **kita** : .

 **sasuke** : ....................

 **sasuke** : FINE IM GOING TOO

 **kita** : :)

_**Friday** _

**> >simp nation**

**brat** : ah its the last day

 **brat** : we have to go back home tmr

 **sasuke** : we know that atsumu

 **brat** : im just reminding u

 **sasuke** : why would i need a reminder abt that?

 **brat** : FINE SINCE U DONT WANT MY PATRONAGE I'LL JUST LEAVE

 **tobi0** : are they always like this?

 **kita** : pretty much yeah

 **tobi0** : uhm

 **tobi0** : can we talk

 **sasuke** : ofc

 **brat** : sure

 **kita** : is anything wrong?

 **tobi0** : i uh thought abt it

 **tobi0** : being in a relationship... w u guys

 **tobi0** : and i think i can try

 **brat** : FUCK YEAH

 **brat** : is it too early to say i love u

 **tobi0** : u've known me for less than a week

 **sasuke** : we'll take good care of u kageyama

 **kita** : yeah

 **tobi0** : and uhm

 **tobi0** : can we go slow

 **tobi0** : i

 **tobi0** : i've never been in a relationship before

 **brat** : god why are u so cute

 **kita** : we can do that

 **sasuke** : yeah baby steps

 **tobi0** : baby steps :)

_**A day before nationals** _

**> >simp nation**

**brat** : WE GET TO SEE EACH OTHER TMR

 **brat** : i missed u guys sm

 **tobi0** : i missed u guys too

 **sasuke** : arent tobio and shinsuke going to be seeing each other for the first time tmr?

 **kita** : yes!!!

 **tobi0** : i cant wait to see u kita-san

 **kita** : me too

 **tobi0** : im excited

 **sasuke** : im glad to hear that tobio

 **kita** : good luck to all of u

 **brat** : tobio-kun u better win the first round so that we get to play tgt

 **tobi0** : we'll win

 **ratsumu** : we'll win too

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated hehe
> 
> my twt is @KYOOMlE if u wanna be moots
> 
> omake: tobio's a bit forgetful so he forgot to tell krsn abt his relationship so when atsumu pulls up w kita and says 'hey babe' they're like 'U HAVE A BF????' and then kita is like 'i'm his bf too' and then they go 'U HAVE 2 BFS????' but then sakusa comes and kisses tobio on the cheek and krsn freak out. hinata almost faints. sugawara is ecstatic. tanaka is crying bc tobio got into a relationship before him. daichi just wants to know how tobio got three bfs.


End file.
